The Guy with one good arm
by magixben1124
Summary: When Lee Evertt get s bitten on the wrist, he get s his arm chopped off in time to prevent him from turning. Then he finds Clementine and they survive for two years. Then they meet a friendly survivor, and then they meet the cabin survivors. What will happen when Lee s in season 2 with his chopped off hand? find out. [Lee won t die]


**Hi guys, i`m back with a new walking dead story. This is about Lee being alive. I mean what if they cut off his arm in time to prevent him from turning, and rescued Clem and be in season 2? Hahahahahaha. Anyway, this takes place in season 1 episode 5 when Lee gets bitten. Enjoy.**

Lee approached the radio on the ground, and bent down and picked it up. Then a walker jumped out and bit Lee on the left rist. Then Lee pushed the walker off and stomped on his head, and the walker was dead. Then Lee picked up Clem`s hat, and then he glanced at the bite on his left rist.

''No,no,no,no, oh fuck no. Oh fuck!'' Lee said.

''Lee,Lee,you out here?'' Christa asked.

Lee turned and saw, Kenny,Christa,Omid, and Ben outside.

Then Lee glanced at the bite on his rist, he was scared about what the others might say when they witness Lee`s bite on his rist.

''What are you doing out here? it ain`t safe.'' Kenny said.

''Lee? Where`s Clementine?'' Omid asked.

''She`s not in her room.'' Ben said.

''Lee? Vernon ain`t in the house either! What the hell`s going on?!'' Kenny asked.

''Who`s blood is that?'' Christa asked.

''It`s mine.'' Lee said showing his group the bite.

''Oh my god!'' Christa said.

''Noway, no, no fucking way!'' Kenny said.

''There`s no time to worry about me right now. Clementine`s gone, where ever she is.'' Lee said.

''There`s no chance she wondered off on her own?'' Omid asked.

''Definitely not.'' Lee said.

''Then who the hell took her?'' Kenny asked.

''Don`t know. Wait, last night Vernon came to me and offered to take her with him. Think that she`d be better off.'' Lee said.

''Son of a bitch. I knew we couldn`t trust that fucker.'' Kenny said.

''Well, where ever she is, i gotta find her. But the bite.'' Lee said looking at his rist.

''I think i know what to do to stop you from turning.'' Ben said.

''Shut up, shitbird. Lee don`t listen to him. He fucks up everything.'' Kenny said.

''Kenny, enough. Let`s hear Ben out first. Go ahead Ben.'' Lee said letting the teenager talk.

''Maybe we could cut the arm off.'' Ben said.

''What?! That`s the stupidest thing i ever herd. He`ll probably die.'' Kenny said.

''Now hold on a minute. Maybe Ben`s on to something. Maybe if we cut it off now, maybe i won`t turn. Anybody has a hatchet, or a saw or anything?'' Lee asked.'

''I have one, it`s right here.'' Omid said giving Lee a hatchet.

''Ok, uh who`s gonna do it?'' Lee said.

''i`ll do it.'' Christa said.

''Ok, but do it fast.'' Lee said giving Christa the hatchet.

Then Lee hold out his hand and closed his eyes getting ready for the pain he`s about to face.

''Wait, wait, we can`t do it out here, the walkers will hear us, let`s do it in the shed.'' Kenny said.

They all agreed, and went in the shed where the boat is, and Lee laid his hand on the wooden table. And Christa got in position.

''I`ll go as fast as i can.'' Christa said.

''Ok, just...Lee started but Christa has already started chopping Lee`s arm.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' Lee screamed.

Then Christa started chopping it off again, and again, then she was done. Then Lee looked at his chopped off arm, and he saw that it was squirting out blood. Then Omid came in with bandages and started wrapping the chopped off arm. Then Lee started getting dizzy, and then he held on to the table.

''Ok...let`s go.'' Lee said.

''Are you ok to walk?'' Kenny asked.

''I`m fine, let`s go get Clem.'' Lee said.

''Wait, who`s gonna watch the boat while where gone?'' Omid asked.

''I`ll look after it.'' Ben said.

''Now hold on a damn minute, are we sure about leaving shitbird behind?'' Lee asked.

''Come on, Kenny. Let Ben watch the boat.'' Lee said.

''Fine, but if anything happens to that boat when we get back, i`ll fucking burry you in that backyard. Are we clear?'' Kenny asked.

Ben nodded.

''C...come on...guys. Let`s go.'' Lee said weakly from the chopped off arm.

Then they all head out, and went to go look for Clementine

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys, this is the end of this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon. Bye. And Lee won`t die, they chopped off the arm in time. Bye.<strong>


End file.
